metalandrockfandomcom-20200213-history
Download Festival 2005
Download 2005 was held again at Donington Park, on 10–12 June 2005. This festival was different from previous years as the Saturday was officially dubbed Ozzfest 2005, as well as an "Indie day" on the first day of the festival. Billy Idol performed on the Snickers stage on the Friday night, his first UK gig after a lengthy hiatus, performing songs such as White Wedding, Rebel Yell and a cover version of Van Halen's anthem, Jump. Feeder's frontman Grant Nicholas was so relieved the band won the crowd over (there were concerns that they would be received badly by the traditional attendee to the festival), he decided to smash his green Fender Jazzmaster guitar after "Descend" was performed. He later said that he regretted it, but also said he kept the neck and the tremeloes, and might use what was left to make a new guitar. In a July 2010 interview with Kerrang!, it was suggested to Nicholas that destroyed the guitar as he was frustrated at trying to win the crowd over, as their music was different to the Download demographic, but claimed himself in reply to this that he "Wanted to do the most rock and roll thing after eventually winning over the crowd". In the same interview, Nicholas said that they were "Guineapigs" at the festival as part of the organisers experiment to make it an alternative festival, but said it was a moment of the band's career he is still proud of. Five years later after they played fifth on the main stage at Download 2005. Lemmy also took to the stage, with former MC5 members, and Gilby Clarke, to perform Back in the USA. Initially, Bert McCracken of The Used and Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance were asked to perform their cover of Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie, but the former friends refused the offer to perform the cover as they had recently fallen out. Headliners *Feeder *Black Sabbath *System of a Down *Billy Idol *In Flames *Motorhead *Napalm Death *Helmet *Therapy? Line-up Main Stage: Friday: *Feeder *Garbage *Dinosaur Jr. *Megadeth *Biffy Clyro *The Others *JJ72 *Idiot Pilot *Wednesday 13 *Queen Adreena Saturday: *Black Sabbath *Velvet Revolver *HIM *Anthrax *Alter Bridge *Bowling for Soup *A *The Mad Capsule Markets *The Dwarves *Trivium Sunday: *System of a Down *Slipknot *Slayer *Nightwish *Killswitch Engage *Papa Roach *Mudvayne *Society 1 *DV8 Snickers Stage: Friday: *Billy Idol *The Used *My Chemical Romance *InMe *The Bled *Apocalyptica *Underoath *Lordi *Fozzy *Flogging Molly Saturday: *In Flames *Chimaira *Lamb of God *Bullet for my Valentine *Meshuggah *Unearth *Every Time I Die *Open Hand *American Head Charge *The Hurt Process Sunday: *Motorhead *DKT/MC5 *Funeral for a Friend *Lacuna Coil *Mastodon *Shadows Fall *Helmet *Caliban *As I Lay Dying *Gizmachi *Send More Paramedics *The Mascara Story Napster Stage: Friday: *Napalm Death *Raging Speedhorn *Paradise Lost *A Change of Pace *Hurricane Party *Tokyo Dragons *Colour of Fire *Slunt *Just a Word *Crash Diet *Planet of Women Saturday: *Helmet *The Lucky Nine *Breed 77 *The Explosion *Towers of London *Johny Truant *The Ga Ga's *The Answer *Panic Cell *Crucified Barbara *Diamond Nights *Don't Quit Your Day Job *City on Fire *S.A. Sanctaury Sunday: *Therapy? *Team Sleep *Eightied Matchbox B-Line *Disaster *The Dresden Dolls *The Glitterati *The Saints *Engerica *3 Inches of Blood *Still Remains *No Hope in New Jersey *Acidtone *Henry Rollins